


L'Apocalisse Adolescenziale

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Arcana Challange, Arcana Challenge by PhanItalia, Fluff, Il Matto - Ribellione, M/M, Making Out, New Game Plus, Prompt Fic, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: Prompt per l’Arcana Challangeindetto daPhanItalia.IL MATTO: Ribellione.Goro Akechi lo sovrasta con i suoi occhi cremisi allarmati come quelli di un coniglio che ha sentito uno sparo. Ed è solo il telefono.





	L'Apocalisse Adolescenziale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt per l’ **Arcana Challange** indetto da **PhanItalia**.  
> IL MATTO: Ribellione.

  
Sotto un’onda di calda coperta Ren affonda, scaldato da qualcosa di più caldo del tessuto lanoso.  
Occhi chiusi, labbra serrate – piegate in un sorriso – mentre sprofonda nell’intimità di carezze da brivido, di cui non libera un gemito solo per dispetto.  
  
“Sei insopportabile” un sussurro irritato gli stimola il riso ed abbraccia il corpo caldo su di lui.  
Un alluce gli solletica la pianta del piede, un ginocchio preme contro il suo inguine, un ventre piatto tocca il suo; respirano, si cercano, poi – mentre gode del calore pelle contro pelle – il corpo sopra di lui si mette comodo stimolandolo (in)volontariamente. Una carezza sul petto lo fa gemere, i denti intorno a un capezzolo liberano suoni più decisi. Una risata stavolta gli tocca il petto e lo scalda. La coperta è sopra le loro teste; sepolto sotto morbide sensazioni, potrebbe riposare in eterno, ma se proprio deve scegliere come perdere il respiro, vuole sia con un bacio.  
Cercare le labbra che più desidera diventa arduo al buio, ma poi si scontrano – prima i nasi, poi i menti – ed una risata sopra la sua bocca indica la via. Non si tratta di buon sapore, la voracità è nel sentire la sua carne, sentirne il fiato che si mescola al suo, mentre gemiti soffocano dolcemente nelle loro gole e tutto è perfetto in questa lotta senza vincitori.  
  
Poi un suono terreno, una melodia alla moda, spezza l’incantesimo.  
Goro Akechi lo sovrasta con i suoi occhi cremisi allarmati come quelli di un coniglio che ha sentito uno sparo. Ed è solo il telefono.  
  
“Devo rispondere” dice con una nota d’allarme Goro protraendosi verso la sedia dove ha abbandonato abiti ed accessori, incluso il suo Xperia.  
  
Ren lo guarda e capisce che non ha voglia di rispondere, tanto quanto Ren non ha desiderio che quella linea temporale calzi perfettamente con parte dei piani di Shido.  
A prescindere di come andrà, il pentimento di Masayoshi Shido non potrà mai eguagliarsi a quello di Ren, segnato da un dolore così grande che gli ha concesso di manipolare il tempo, tornare indietro, con un unico desiderio. Peccato che Goro Akechi non abbia stimolato un solo desiderio.  
   
“Non farlo” e non lo trattiene solo con le parole, gli afferra il braccio rimanendo steso, offrendo tutto ciò che è purché il detective non porti la sua diligenza verso il peggiore dei doveri. “Per stanotte facciamo solo gli adolescenti irresponsabili”.  
  
“Non siamo già stati abbastanza irresponsabili?” domanda Goro con fare accusatorio, incapace di perdonare la spontaneità del loro momento davanti all’assenza di preservativi. Fanculo il romanticismo con Goro Akechi: per lui c’era uno schema da parte di Ren e doveva esser preparato all’evenienza. Tutto sarebbe saltato infatti, se non fosse che Ren sapeva essere sexy in molti modi, riuscendo ad annebbiare l’autocontrollo dell’altro.  
  
“Tecnicamente no: non hai preso ancora la strada per la vera irresponsabilità”.  
  
Il telefono suona e suona, Goro è all’impasse, sovrastato dai suoi desideri, dalle sue due nature.  
Si chiede se Amamiya in fondo non sappia che… no, non può sapere chi lo cerca e perché lo cerca.  
Sta per fare quello che è il suo dovere, quando con uno scatto di reni l’altro diventa il _kohai_ dei sogni: sguardo lucido, implorante, si struscia contro il suo corpo e porta il braccio che teneva afferrato dietro la sua schiena, scivolando in basso, finché Goro non sente le proprie dita tra i glutei di Amamiya. È un a maschera che gli calza molto bene, che fa sentire a Goro la gola secca, meno neuroni e più endorfine.  
  
“Fai l’adolescente Akechi-san” gli soffia sulle labbra “non te lo chiedo per me, ma per te stesso”.  
  
Per se stesso… Goro, quanto Ren, sanno da quanto tempo non fa qualcosa per se stesso. Robin Hood dovrebbe protestare.  
  
“Mi meriti” conclude con un sorriso impudente che Ren spera irriti abbastanza la sua nemesi.  
 Quelle parole diventano la stoccata che fa centro in modo inaspettato, facendo cadere le maschere di Goro Akechi. Ren deve aver detto qualcosa di davvero terrificante, bello e doloroso per farsi guardare come qualcosa che vale più dello stesso egoismo di Goro.  
  
“Non credo Amamiya”.  
  
_Tum-tum_ non è il telefono, ma il caos che regna nel petto del leader dei Phantom Thieves, arrestato da uno sguardo inedito, che vorrebbe vedere sempre.  
  
“Non credo, ma forse ho bisogno di crederci” conclude con un mezzo sorriso, autentico come non ama essere.  
  
I ruoli si invertono. Sotto un’onda di calda coperta Goro affonda, scaldato da qualcosa di più caldo del tessuto lanoso: “credici, credimi Goro Akechi, per favore”.  
Occhi sbarrati, labbra schiuse, sprofonda nell’intimità di baci da brivido e libera un gemito senza possibilità di ribellione.  
  
“Sei insopportabile” sbuffa arreso Goro Akechi, dimentico di un telefono che non squilla più.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> L'ho scritta in meno di un'ora senza pensare, senza un'idea che non fosse seguire l'istinto in un momento fluff tra Ren e Goro. Non mi piace neanche il fluff, ma proprio per questo è bello sfidarsi e rendere di proprio gusto quello che non digeriamo per come è creato di solito, no?  
> Il titolo l'ho preso da quello che è il sottotitolo italiano di quel bel anime che è _Shōjo kakumei Utena_.  
> Per il vestiario, sicuramente, Goro è in sintonia con la serie; dovevo prima o poi legarli insieme per qualcosa.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto il lavoro e non esitate a lasciarmi i vostri pensieri, ve ne sarei grata.


End file.
